far, faraway, and coming home
by dametsuu
Summary: pulang adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan bagi Hajime.


disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

setting: domestic!AU IwaOi (+ OC)

warning: niatnya fluff, first name basis, may contain typo(s) and OOC

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tooru berjalan menuju pintu, hendak mengambil koran pagi. Kenop masih tergenggam dan pintu berayun―menunjukkan figur yang sama sekali tidak asing, berdiri canggung sembari menggaruk pipi.

" _Okaeri_ , Hajime."

Tooru menyapa dengan senyum terplester, wajahnya lima kali lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya.

"Err, _tadaima_?"

Tawa meledak, Tooru menopangkan dirinya ke bingkai pintu. Terkekeh-kekeh geli sendiri, dipandangi aneh oleh Hajime tidak menghentikannya.

"Ya ampun kita bukan orang asing," ia menahan senyum yang tak mau pudar, maju dan mencuri kecupan kecil di pipi Hajime. "Ayo masuk, aku baru menyiapkan sarapan."

Tooru menyingkir, membiarkan Hajime masuk sedangkan ia mengambil koran yang terlipat rapi di halaman.

Hajime menyusur lorong menuju dapur yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dari tirai-tirai yang tersibak. Terdengar debam pelan pintu, ia menyeletuk. "Aku mandi dulu, oke?"

Hajime berbalik dan mendapati Tooru mengangguk, ia batal berbelok kanan menuju dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Teh atau kopi?" Tooru berseru.

"Apa saja!" Hajime menyahut.

* * *

Pukul delapan lewat enam belas Hajime duduk manis di meja makan. Setitik-dua titik air yang lolos dari usapan handuk meluncur bebas menuruni leher.

Tooru bersenandung seraya meletakkan mug teh di depan Hajime.

"Kemana mereka?" Hajime celingukkan, "biasanya akan langsung bangun mencium bau makanan."

Aroma _bacon_ yang digoreng memenuhi dapur. "Hiiro dan Jirou? Mereka ada di rumah orang tuaku. Oh, atau mungkin juga bermalam di tempat orang tuamu." Tooru membalikkan potongan daging.

Mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "pantas. Kupikir kau membiarkan mereka begadang atau apa sampai mereka tidur pulas sekali."

"Hei! Jahatnya menuduhku begitu, Iwa- _chan_."

Hajime menghirup aromanya lalu menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan. "Kukira kau sudah berhenti memanggilku begitu setelah menjadi _Iwaizumi_ juga, eh?"

"Memangnya salah bernostalgia sedikit?" mengerucutkan bibir, Tooru memberikan jatah sarapan Hajime lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam, meresapi pagi damai yang jarang dilalui. Sesekali Tooru mencuri pandang, lama rasanya tidak makan berdua saja.

"Pekerjaanmu lancar?"

Hajime memotong telur mata sapi, "uh, yeah. Lumayan, penyelidikan semalam berhasil dan pelaku berhasil tertangkap."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Senyum Tooru lebih manis daripada teh melati yang tersaji.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kekeh pelan lagi-lagi lolos dari celah bibir Tooru. "Masih seperti biasa."

Hajime tersenyum lega. Sudah lama rasanya semenjak Tooru berhenti menjadi atlet―semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi si kembar sepertinya―dan baru mulai bekerja lagi baru-baru ini sebagai pengajar olahraga di sekolah dasar.

"Kau tidak menghasut mereka semua menjadi idiot voli 'kan?"

"Teganya~ lagi-lagi kau menuduhku."

Hajime mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit, tangan terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Tooru. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan sarapan.

Tooru berniat membereskan meja, tapi Hajime menghalangi. Keduanya berkeras mau mencuci piring dengan alasan masing-masing.

Iwaizumi Tooru― _yang baru pulang diam saja, biar aku yang bereskan meja_.

Iwaizumi Hajime― _justru kau yang seharusnya duduk manis, kalau kau membuat sarapan maka aku yang bereskan_.

Satu, dua, tiga. Mereka melakukan _janken_ , sama sekali tidak koheren dengan umur yang nyaris kepala tiga. Mungkin memang begitu rasanya kalau menikahi teman sepermainan, segala kebiasaan terbawa.

Hajime menang telak dan segera menyuruh Tooru untuk menonton televisi saja. Tooru kukuh ingin membantu, alhasil Hajime yang mencuci dan Tooru bertugas membilas.

Masih riuh dengan gemericik air, Hajime menurunkan spons penuh busa. "Rasanya sepi, akhir pekan begini tidak ada yang teriak-teriak dari lorong."

"Iwa- _chan_ melankolis~" setengah bersiul, Tooru menggoda. "Nanti temani aku jemput mereka ya?"

"Tentu."

Piring terakhir berpindah tangan. Hajime mematikan keran saat Tooru juga sudah selesai membasuh tangannya, mereka beranjak ke ruang keluarga.

Ponsel Tooru di atas meja kopi berdering, mengganggu sejenak. Tooru bertukar pandang dengan Hajime―lalu mengangkat teleponnya atas isyarat Hajime. Tooru menyerukan nama panggilan; _Makki_.

Hajime duduk di sofa, tidak tertarik menyalakan televisi meskipun pengendalinya ada tepat di sebelahnya. Mata tak lepas dari Tooru yang berdiri membelakangi jendela, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Hajime.

Hajime membiarkan Tooru yang bersandar padanya, ia menopang tangan pada pinggir sofa, binernya beralih pada jam yang berdetik. Sesekali iseng jemarinya menelusup di antara surai cokelat ikal Tooru―sekadar memelintir rambut atau mengusapnya.

Tik, tak, tik.

Tooru menyudahi pembicaraan, "Makki bertanya apa kita mau bergabung dengannya dan yang lain hari ini. Mereka sedang berkumpul di Ikebukuro, bagaimana menurutmu?" dikembalikannya ponsel ke tempat semula.

Hajime menyeringai, menarik sebelah lengan Tooru. "Coba tebak jawabannya."

Tooru mengerjap lalu tertawa. Hajime menciumnya, Tooru tak mengelak―mengikuti alur yang bergulir dan sekejap Hajime ada di atasnya, sedangkan ia terhimpit di antara sofa. Lagi, mereka berciuman.

"Dasar," Tooru pura-pura mendengus, Hajime tidak menggubris dan memilih menjatuhkan diri ke sisi Tooru lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya berdesakan di atas sofa yang tidak seberapa lebar untuk menampung dua pria dewasa.. "Manja." Tukas Tooru menahan geli karena napas Hajime menerpa tengkuknya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

Tooru tak mengelak. Dalam jeda itu Tooru memejamkan matanya, kantuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan rasa nyaman yang melingkupi dirinya. "Bangunkan aku pukul 12 ya, Hajime." Hajime menggumam pelan, ingin tidur juga.

"Mm-hm."

* * *

a/n: Happy new year! memulai tahun dengan fluff, yay! /dislepet/

hiks, lama ga nulis rasanya jadi aneh :") semoga ff ini masih dapat dinikmati ya :""")

dan oh ya, ada bonusnya sedikit di bawah hehe.

anddd would you mind to review? :3

* * *

 **Bonus.**

"Kalau begitu kami pamit ya." Bersamaan dengan kalimat Hajime itu Tooru melambai pada orang tuanya dan Hajime yang berdiri di pekarangan rumah. Di kursi belakang mobil Hiiro dan Jirou juga melambaikan tangan, berebut dan berhimpitan di jendela.

"Tooru." Nyonya Iwaizumi buka suara. "Sering-sering ajak mereka kemari ya? Di sini sepi sekali sejak Hajime memutuskan pindah."

Tooru menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya lebar, kemudian menyikut seseorang yang sudah siap di balik kemudi. "Oh. Kurasa sekarang akhirnya Hajime punya alasan untuk cuti, benar 'kan Hajime?"

"Iya! Jirou juga ingin main di sini terus! Hiiro juga 'kan?"

Kakak kembarnya menjawab simpel. "Hiiro suka di Miyagi."

"Wah, wah. Kalau sudah begini jangan terlalu sering lembur dan berliburlah kemari, Hajime- _kun_." Nyonya Oikawa berdiri tepat di samping ibunya kini sembari geleng-geleng kecil. Hajime semakin salah tingkah.

" _Maa maa_ , kalau sampai semuanya berkata begitu itu artinya kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Hajime."

Hajime menyeringai tipis. "Ya. Kurasa begitu. Bagaimana dengan akhir pekan minggu depan?"

 **End.**


End file.
